Obsessed
by Vezulow
Summary: Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed. Rated T-M, sequel to sparked!
1. She's Gone

**Hello there! With so many reviews, favorites, and follows of Sparked, I have decided that the story will continue under the sequel name Obsessed. I choose this title because it goes with the plot of the story. Although it's the sequel, I will have a plot of its own. I love to entertain you guys and I love giving you new material to read. This chapter isn't that long, I'm so anxious to get back to this Kogan fanfic (When Kendall Found Logan – Gabsikle**

**For those of you that write reviews telling me I'm discussing, please stop. I could care less about how you feel about me. I write to enterian, and if that's what's entertaing to some, then so be it. I give clear warning of anything out of the ordinary, and you don't have to read it. If you don't like it don't read, and don't review. I only want reviews if you're curious about the story, if you enjoyed it, or have suggestions on how to make it better.**

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Darkness fell over the small town. It was if something big had happened. Laura Marano's death was behind everyone now. As soon as she died, it brought limelight to Ross and Calum's love life. No one ever thought it would get this bad, and Ross thought he deleted the video, but he was proved wrong when all the information played across the screen. There went Ross's career as he watched the newscasters discuss his situation. Ross loved his fans, but for the first time since he started he was scared at the fact he may not have any more fans.

Rocky's world cam crumbling down. He didn't know what he would do without his love. He needed her; he wanted her. Rocky couldn't bear the thought of going through life without her. He had to see her, and he had to see her now. He stood from the bathroom floor, with tears running down his face. He threw on the first pair of shoes he could and grabbed his keys before walking out of the door.

Riker didn't know what was happening with his brother, but he wished he knew. He hated seeing anyone in his family getting hurt, especially his younger siblings, which included Ratliff. Riker sighed and walked from the bathroom. He stepped into the room before pulling his phone out. Riker was never one to find out news from his actual family, he let Twitter and the news tell him everything he needed.

Riker typed away on the device and almost dropped his phone when he say something posted.

_**Jason Cox**__R5writer _

_OMG! Laura Marano is dead L rossr5 #weloveyoulaura_

At that point, Riker grew angry; there was no need in posting something like that. It was mean, and it was making Riker want to call Laura and tell her. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It continued to ring and ring until he finally got an answer. Riker's senses told him something wasn't right, and when he heard the voice on the phone, he knew things were taking a chance for the worst, and Kelly was keeping her promise. Riker wanted so badly to chase after his brother, but he knew it would be pointless. Rocky needed time to calm down.

Riker slumped into his bed and let a few tears fell. Laura was pretty close to him. Ever sense the first day of filming Austin & Ally, Laura and Riker got closer until they became friends. Riker face palmed before standing and wiping the tears from his eyes and stepped into the hallway of his house. He felt the cool air hit his face, and it instantly made his tears fall at a heavy rate. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him either.

Ratliff drove past the mile that marked San Diego. He and Ross needed a getaway, and he was going to take them there. He pulled the black vehicle into the hotel parking lot and stepped from the car. He turned his head and saw the blonde haired boy he loved fast asleep. Long travel trips always put Ross to sleep, and Ratliff couldn't help but feel aprang of joy and excitement watching him. He opened the driver side door and quickly stepped from the car, grabbing the keys. He walked to the passenger side, and softly opened the door.

Ratliff couldn't help but smile at the sleeping teenager. He was all his, and there was _nothing _that would tear them apart. Ratliff let his fingers dance across Ross's face and he felt his body jump with excitement when he felt Ross's mouth let out a small moan. Ratliff kissed his forehead before attempting to pick the heavier boy up. Ratliff succeeded and carried a sleeping Ross into the hotel on his back.

When they stepped into the lobby, the occupants couldn't help but smile at the hopeless romantic. They knew that the two boys were perfect for each other. Ratliff stepped to the desk without any problems and requested their most private room. The manger nodded before sliding Ratliff a small key card. Ratliff smiled and began to walk to the room.

He pressed the elevator button and stepped in. He pushed the Penthouse button and slid the card across the scanner. The elevator quickly closed, and began to rise to the most private room in the hotel. The doors dinged open and Ratliff was taken back at what he saw. In the center of the room was a rather large white couch with what appeared to be a sixty inch entertainment package, there were rose petals leading from the kitchen to the bedroom, and there was a small window of a breathtaking view. Ratliff loved the room, and knew it would be perfect for them.

As soon as he stepped into the room he could feel Ross's grip tighten on him. Ratliff simply smile before stepping in the bedroom, and laying the slumbering boy down. Ratliff loving seeing Ross's light features under the light. He took in the view of the sleeping boy, and could feel his heart warm. He could also feel his eyes closing, so he quickly rid himself of his clothing before snuggling into bed next to Ross. He let his head rest on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ross, spreading his warmth.

Calum finally made it home to see that Trish was there. He hated lying, and he knew he would have to do some major lying to cover his trail. He pulled into the driveway and parked. He looked in the back seat to see Bradley and Kyle fast asleep. He smiled when he saw the red hair mopped across his head. He quickly brought himself from behind the wheel and sought to carry both of his children into the house. He twisted the knob and quickly made his way to their room and placed them softly in their beds. Kyle on top, Bradley on bottom.

Calum watched his children for a few moments more before making his way to his room.

He twisted the knob and was stunned to see Raini collapsed on the bed naked. He could see red marks, and assumed it was blood. He quickly ran to her side and made sure she was alive. When he concluded she was breathing he began to wonder about who would do this to her. She was a fun outgoing person, and this should have never happened. If he wasn't worried about Ross, he might have saved her. Calum let tears fall from his eyes. He knew it was time to get out of his marriage. He had put his side piece before his wife.

* * *

**I know it's a rough start, but I have plans for this story. As always, If you enjoyed don't hesitate to leave a review on the story. You put a smile on my face when you do that J**


	2. Hospital Madness

**Thank you all for the wonder/amazing feedback/reviews on the story. Of all the things you read, you chose to read this. I really love you guys, which is why I'm bringing you yet another jam packed chapter of obsessed. I truly hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review it. **

**Oh, you all know that I can't get away without talking up a storm. Lol! Before you read this you need to understand what happened in Sparked. It you haven't read it, you really should. None of this will make any sense if you don't read it first. You should also know that this chapter contains drama. Something happens that you never see coming. I can't tell you what it is, but I can talk it up a pretty good bit. I bet you're reading this saying "oh shut up with this, and let me read the story" **

**I know you say it, because I say the same thing about stories by XFeelXTheXLoveX and HJ Russo. You all hate me I know, but you all love me. You're going to read this and or skip to the story and leave me a nice little review. Without any more talking from yours truly here's chapter 2 of Obsessed. **

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lights were flickering, doors were closing, and time was running out. The only thing that could be heard and see in the hospital was doctors. They may have been running or screaming, but they were loud. They couldn't let her die. If she died in their facility, it would bring bad press, and most likely be the end of the hospital. They had to try something, anything that would bring her life back. Doctors were in and out of the room every seconds. Running so many cases in one hospitals requires more than one doctor, and working alongside the police didn't make matters any better.

Officers were all over the room, taking photographs, documenting evidence, looking for anything that could lead to who did this and why. Officer Tate was letting his eyes roam over the floor of the room. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, but the small piece of metal caught his eye. He grabbed his camera and strutted to the evidence He took several pictures before letting his fingers collect the blade. At that point, he knew it was critical that they get the blade to their lab. They had to find out who did this, and they had to do it in a quick time period.

Through all the problems of the hospital, they were still opening the emergency department, which is where Calum found himself with Raini. Calum didn't know what happened, and when Raini opened her eyes, she couldn't remember a thing about it. Calum didn't know what was wrong with Raini. The only thing he could assume that she was raped, as he found her lying in bed naked. Calum wanted to get out of his marriage, but that didn't mean he was a terrible person. He would help when he could, or if he had to.

Rocky didn't know how to deal with it. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and ran to the waiting room. He didn't want to be told he couldn't see his lover, he didn't care how long it took, and he didn't care what was happening. He wanted to see his girlfriend, and hope that she wasn't truly dead. He stepped into the waiting room and felt the cold air hit his face. It was exactly when he needed to dry the tears running down his face and hold himself together. He let the door slide behind him before making his way to the front desk inside the room.

Rocky took a seat and a frail woman looked at him. She could tell he had been crying from the dried tears running down his face, and the way he looked like crap. She let her mouth open for a moment before quickly closing it. She didn't know what to say, and by the way he was crying she knew who he was here for. She typed on the computer in front of her, and let a small smile play across her lips before writing down the room number on a piece of paper. She looked over the paper before sliding it to Rocky.

Rocky let his fingers grasp the paper and nodded his head to the woman behind the counter. He was in mood or state to talk, and she understood that. He stood from the chair he was sat in and began to make his way to the elevator. He didn't care about anything other than Laura. He pushed the down button, stepped into the metal box, and pressed the button for the third floor. He had to see her, he had to make sure she was okay, and he had to ensure that his love was truly gone. He wouldn't accept the fact that she was gone.

The head doctor over Laura's case walked into her room, her new room that is. With so many paparazzi, and people wanting to confirm the story, and to protect her they moved her to their most private wing. They had to talk safety and the patient's dignity into consideration. The doctor let his feet carry him to the small machine that was sitting on the table beside one of the lower doctors. He flipped a switch and began to rub the paddles together before letting out a small groan of clear.

He let the paddles move from the machine to Laura's chest where he felt the jolt electrify her body. He watched her as nothing happened. He repeated his actions, letting out another soft clear before pulling it back to her chest. Nothing happened. The doctor's face began to fade. He repeated his actions for the final time, letting an annoyed clear and bring it to Laura's chest. He pulled the paddles from her chest, and watched as her body began to move, and the heart monitor began to beep. He placed the paddles back on the table and began to do his usual work.

Rocky arrived at the room. He stood outside the door and looked into the room. There was nothing there. He didn't understand. He let his eyes trail to the paper in his hands, and he confirmed that he was at the right door. He checked twice before letting more tears fall from his eyes. He was at the right door, but Laura wasn't inside the room. Rocky's mind began to run off.

_What if she had been moved to the morgue?_

_What if she'd dead?_

_What if they don't want anyone to see how lifeless her body is?_

Rocky just couldn't stop with the thoughts. The only thing that pulled him from the thoughts was Officer Tate wrapping handcuffs around his arms. Rocky stood confused. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't know what the officer walking about. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall heavier. What did he do to deserve all of this pain? First, he found out Laura was dead, and now he was getting the blame for it. Could his life get any worse?

After what seemed like hours, Raini and Calum were finally brought to the back of the emergency room. Calum wanted to scream for the long wait, but he knew what it was taking so long. Calum couldn't wipe the thought from his mind. Laura couldn't be gone; could she? Calum wanted nothing more than to run from the room, and go see Laura, but he had to stay with Raini. Calum was brought from his thoughts when a doctor brought them to an exam room. The doctor looked at Calum before directing him out of the room.

Calum couldn't help but look at the doctor with a look of confusion. Why was he being asked to leave the room? Calum wanted so badly to argue that he wasn't leaving, but he decided against it as he didn't know what he was doing and that the doctor did. Calum sighed loudly before allowing the doctor to push him from the room, and let himself step into it. Now, Calum couldn't help but to think something was up. Was Raini hiding something from him? Why can't he be in the room? Calum just let his mind wonder away.

Ross opened his eyes as he felt the sun's rays shine through the window on his face. He smiled when he felt Ratliff's warmth surrounding him. Ross knew he looked a mess. He knew that dried tears were running down his face, and that his hair was all over his head. Ross couldn't help but to think about the night before. Laura didn't remember him. Ross didn't know how to deal with that, but he saw the way she smiled towards him, and he knew that she felt some kind of connect with him. Ross turned his head and watched as Ratliff turned in his sleep.

Ratliff let his body turn over as he felt Ross awake. He gripped the smaller boy with a little more tightness and let his body snuggle into his backside. Ratliff was glad that Ross chose him, he wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost Ross. Ross was his rock, and his love, and there was no going back on it. Ratliff sighed as he felt Ross's body jerk up. He let his head turn and watched the boy with a smile on his face and he thrashed around on the bed looking for something.

Ross turned to Ratliff as he sensed someone was watching him. He smiled at the older boy and let his head fall to his chest. He kissed the middle of the chest before letting his mouth open.

"Have you seen my phone?"

Ratliff couldn't help but smile at the innocence in Ross's voice, and the softness in the way he asked for his phone. Ratliff knew where Ross's phone was, but he didn't want Ross to reconnect just yet. Ratliff looked down at the blonde hair on his chest and turned his head. Ratliff hated lying to Ross, but it was for the best. Ross needed to get away, and that was what was going to happen.

Rocky could see the morning light shin through the windows of the small window inside the police station. He was sat in a small chair with handcuffs around his hands. He still didn't know what was going on, and he didn't understand why he was arrested. Rocky turned his head, and he could see the officer that arrested him coming his way. The officer stepped a little closer to Rocky before gripping his body and leading him down a dark alley inside the building. Rocky watched as cell door opened, and Officer Tate removed the handcuffs from his hands. Rocky was pushed into the cell only hearing these words.

"Rocky Lynch, you have been arrested for the murder of Laura Marano.

Kelly watched the news from the small television inside her living room. She couldn't help but smile at how far her plan had worked. She never expected it to get this good. The only thing she wanted to happen was for Laura to die, and Rocky get blamed for it, but now she had something else to fathom herself with. She watched as the morning's headline rolled across the screen. She looked at the words and turned the volume up. What she heard was music to her ears.

_"As we are all aware, Miss Laura Marano was pronounced dead at an earlier time last night. Police have searched her room, and have found the murder weapon with evidence that none other than Rocky Lynch has committed the murder. Lynch was arrested sometime last night, and is now facing the rest of his life in a maximum security prison."_

The newscaster was interrupted with someone walking onto camera and handing him a piece of paper. He read the paper quickly before letting his eyes move back to the camera and speaking.

_"BREAKING NEWS! I have just been informed that Disney star, teen heartthrob, Ross Lynch has been spotted checking into a hotel atop of bandmate's Ratliff's back. What's going on there? _

Kelly couldn't help but laugh and smile at the mess unfolding beneath her. This was way more than she planned on happening, and she was glad that it was happening. Rocky was getting what he deserved, and she was avenging her best friend's death, oblivious to the common term known as Karma.

Laura's eyes opened as she took in the view of the dark room she was inside. The last time she closed her eyes, she saw Kelly leaving the hospital. She thought she was dead. Laura let her body turn in the bed before letting out loud screams. She didn't know she was inside the hospital. She didn't know that Ross's world was about to unravel, and she didn't know that her boyfriend and lover had been arrested for her so called murder. The only thing Laura knew was that she was inside a dungeon looking room, with wires and tubes connected to her body.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you're confused about Laura's death here's the scoop. **

**Did Kelly kill her?**

_**Yes, but the doctors brought her back to life.**_

**Why did the lie about her death?**

_**So they all think Laura's dead, and they can protect her. **_

**Where is Laura?**

_**She's in the hospital's private wing. Only her case specific doctors know where she is, and her family a little later. I feel bad now. Her entire stay in the hospital, no one of her family came. That sparks ideas. C: did you see what i did there?**_

**Raini?**

_**You'll find out in the next chapter? **_

**Ross?**

_**Will have no choice but to come out, details in the next chapter. **_

**Calum?**

_**Cant't tell you at the moment. what he releases, ruins everything though. **_

**Kelly?**

_**Who knows what's going to happen to her. **__**Send me your ideas about what you want to happen to her!**_

**And with all of that said or typed, I leave you at another cliffhanger. I know you all love me, but i have to do it. It keeps you on edge, and gives that dramatic effect. Don't forget to review if you enjoyed, and don't hesitate to give me your ideas/suggestions. i not changing the story completely, but I am open to what you think/want to happen. **

**I'm not saying it'll happen, I'm just curious. can't use what you want or think (You'll see it coming) but i'll take your ideas and develop from them!**

**Bye bye guys, and can't wait to let you read the next chapter!**


	3. Revealed

**See, I told you, you couldn't stay mad at me. I have another chapter right here for you all. There's things that may shock you, they may scare you, and they may even disappoint you! Look at me trying to pull that off. I epically failed that. Thank you all for reading, and leaving the wonder reviews and comments. I know you all enjoy the story, and I enjoy writing it, so without further delay I give you what you have been waiting, what hours for (it hasn't been that long since I last updated, right?)**

**Oh, just so you know the second paragraph contains some stuff about Raini being swabbed, they actually do this when they think someone is raped, so don't make a big deal out of it. I didn't make it as detailed as I could have, so don't complain about it. Things have taken a change, and I think you're all going to love the roller coaster they are put on!**

**Don't forget to review, and let me know what you think. Once again here's chapter 3. **

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of loved one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Images of what could've happened to his wife flashed through his mind. He didn't want to think about them, but he couldn't just wipe the sight from his mind. He didn't know what to think or what to expect. His wife was inside some room, alone, with a doctor that may be touching places that should only be touched by him. Calum wanted so badly to burst through the door of the room, but he feared that he would be interrupting or making things harder than what they were. He let his mind clear before looking at the clock. Six hours after they had arrived, still not leaving. Calum couldn't help but feel a sense of worry and sadness. He wanted to protect his wife, but he failed at that.

Raini watched as the doctor rolled a cotton swab over her opening. She was trying so hard to stay, but she couldn't wipe the thought or experience from her mind. She couldn't believe he did that. She trusted him, and he repaid her by forcing something upon her that she didn't want. They only thing that ran through her mind was the scene of what happened after she left. She could repress the memory, and she couldn't wipe it from her mind. No matter how hard she tried, it just continued to play in her mind. The only thought that changed inside her was how she was going to tell Calum that she was pregnant with someone else's child. Raini hoped like hell the baby was Calum's, but she couldn't remember the last time they were even together in bed.

She just closed her eyes and let the stress overwhelm her body. Over six hours in the hospital, and a few more to go. She didn't know what else to do. The only thing she knew to do was close her eyes, and let her body calm itself naturally, but she couldn't that from the awkwardness of having a cotton swab moving between her legs, and a doctor watching her every twitch. There was no way she was falling asleep on some exam table, with a complete stranger probing around her body. She just couldn't find it in herself to let that happen. She sighed softly before looking at the clock, trying to find something to focus on other than the man between her legs.

Rocky couldn't tell what the time of day was. He could even tell where he was. The only he wanted was to be free. He wanted to get out of the mess that was created, and punish the one person that got him in his predicament. He wanted to bend the metal bars that surrounded him, and he wanted to run after her. He wanted to stop her before she could hurt anyone else or cause any more problems. That's all that was on his mind until a small man in a white jumped came to his cell. He yelled to an operator and the door rolled open. He looked at the brunette before addressing him.

"Rocky Lynch, someone's here to see you."

Rocky just stood from the makeshift bed hanging from the wall and stepped out of the cell. He was led down the hall to a small room that held a few chairs and small tables. He stood at the door for a few moments before noticing that dark brown haired girl that had been him here. He wanted nothing more than to walk to her and wrap his hands around her neck and never let go, but he knew if he did that than he was never getting out of the hell hole he found himself in. He stepped into the room and head to the table where she sat, and he quickly took a seat before speaking to her.

"You won't get away with this," Rocky said.

Kelly let her face churn with a heavy smirk and smile on her face. She couldn't believe the words that had come from Rocky's mouth. He was the one locked away in a cell, he was the one charged with murder, he was the one in an orange jumpsuit, and he was the one that was restricted. She just couldn't help but to laugh.

"I already have," she said.

Rocky wanted to jump from the chair and wrap his around her body, but he knew there was a little more to her sick and twisted mind. He looked at the girl long and hard before she pulled out a magazine that housed these words.

"Ross Lynch, Gay Cheater or Disney Star?"

Rocky could feel the anger, sadness, and worry grow inside his body all at once. How did this get out? How did the press find out? Who caused this? He looked at Kelly with a death glare, but his face quickly changed at the words the spilled past her lips.

"As much as I wish I would have caused this, I didn't"

Rocky didn't know what to do. He just stared at the magazine. What did this mean for Ross? Austin & Ally? R5? Rocky didn't know what to do. He wanted to just scream. He was locked away, Laura was dead. Ross's life and career were about to be ruined, and there was nothing her could do to stop the madness that was unfolding. He simply stood from the table before walking back to the guard and speaking softly.

"I would like to return to my cell."

And with that, Rocky was escorted back to his cell, and when he heard the door slam shut once again, he couldn't help but feel the need to do something to protect his brother, his family, and his band.

Ross couldn't help but laugh at the movement of Ratliff's fingers across his stomach. He didn't know what sparked the sudden urge to tickle him, but he knew it had something to do with his phone. Ross understood the reason why Ratliff brought them here, but he needed to reconnect with the world, check in with his family, and check his twitter account. He had to make everything was in order, and he knew Ratliff was stalling. He could see his phone sitting by the table near Ratliff's head. He quickly worked his way up the length of the bed before grabbing hold of it.

Ratliff let out a small shriek as he noticed that Ross had his phone. There was nothing he could do to stop Ross from reading the messages and notifications that began to pop up on the phone, making the normal popping sounds. Ratliff wanted to take the phone from Ross, but couldn't. Once he saw the way his lover looked after reading a magazine article from the phone, he knew he was too late. The truth had been revealed, and now his world was going to collapse.

Laura looked around the room as he heard a small creaking sound. She couldn't help but to be scared. She was connected to a thousand tubes and wires, and she was locked in some dungeon looking room. She wanted to leave, but once she saw the life support machine, she knew that if she disconnected it, she was a goner. For the first time since the cut, she could feel her neck wrapped up with a white gauze type material. She wasn't sure if that's what it was, but she was glad that she was still alive, and that she had been given another chance.

Laura's face churned with excitement as she saw her walk into the room. The only person she had felt close to in years, and the first time she had seen her in months, since the beginning of Switched At Birth. Laura was happy and excited to see her sister. Of course she wished it could be under better circumstances, but at least she came. Laura wanted to stand from her bed and run to her sister, but she knew that was impossible. She let her head fly down to the pillows of the hospital bed, and she waited for her sister to arrive to her.

The Lynch house was going crazy. No one had seen or heard from Ross or Ratliff ever since they left the hospital. No one had heard from Rocky, and they all failed to turn on the news. It wasn't a big deal to them about the news. They never missed anything important. It was when the phone rang throughout the house that grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone, being Riker, Rydel, Ryland, Mark, and Stormie stopped in their tracks. Mark made his way to the phone and quickly picked the phone up from the receiver.

As soon as he heard the voice on the other end of the phone he knew something was wrong. He listened to the way tears were streaming from the man on the phone's eyes, and the way his voice stuttered. He just wanted to put the phone down, but he couldn't when he heard words that would shatter Ross's heart, and his back account.

"Austin & Ally had been officially canceled."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews and feedback c:**

**Kelly?**

**_She has some nerve walking into the jail, and talking to Rocky, but you got to admit she was being an okay person for telling Rocky what was going on, no matter how much she wanted to be behind that as well. _**

**Laura?**

**_She now knows she's alive, in the hospital, and protected. She also gets to see her sister. She hasn't seen for about 2 months since the Switched At Birth season started. If you didn't know it, her sister Vanessa is Bae! Yeah, there's a little fun fact. _**

**Ross & Ratliff?**

**_Ross found out what the buzz was about, and wishes he would have kept his phone down. Ratliff feels bad for Ross, and wants to protect him not matter what. _**

**The Lynchs?**

**_Mark now knows about Ross and him going public with Ratliff, and Calum, and he also knows about Laura's death. _**

**Rocky?**

**_Rocky's thinking of plans on how to prove his innocence. He has to get out of jail and stop Kelly from destroying people's lives. _**

**_What happens next? You tell me, hope you enjoyed the story, and I look forward to reading each and every last one of the review that you all post. If I really enjoyed the review or it hit home, you'll get a reply and maybe a shout out. With all of that said, I now leave you on yet another chapter!_**


	4. Splitting

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe I went almost 5 days without updating this. This may be my most prized possession (stories wise). I can't wait for you all to tell me what you think about this chapter. There's going to be some flashback to "Sparked" so if you haven't read it, you need to jump to it, even though you should read the first one before reading the sequel, but humans are weird creations. **

**Yes, I just called you all weird, and don't deny you aren't. There's something that makes everyone weird, you may not know what it is, but trust me you will find out what it is, and you will try to hide it, but don't. I don't hide my weirdness and it shows in my stories. Anyways….. let me quit talking and give you what you want. Don't forget to review if you enjoyed it. I really want your thoughts on this one!**

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of loved one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Mark wanted to drop the phone as he heard the words through the telephone. Austin & Ally couldn't be cancelled. The show had just began. There was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes as he said his final goodbyes to the man on the phone. He turned his head to see his family staring at him with wide eyes. They all wanted to know what was going on. Mark walked to the center of the room and began to speak.

"Austin & Ally was cancelled," he said in a calm tone.

He was trying his best not to cry, but he could feel the tears falling down his face. He looked toward his family and spoke again.

"Laura was pronounced dead last night."

Hearing those words sparked emotions all throughout the Lynch home. Rydel was in tears. She had lost her best friend, and she didn't know what she would do without Laura. In the four months of filming the show, they had become close. They shared secrets and beauty tips and could talk about anything in the world.

Riker sat still. There was no emotion on his face. The only thing he could think about was Rocky. His younger brother, the brother that was in love with Laura. How was feeling about this? Why isn't he here? Riker could do nothing but worry and think about if this was the reason Rocky wasn't at home.

Ryland was confused. He didn't know what to feel. He and Laura weren't great friends, as a matter of fact, they barely talked, but he knew that she was a wonderful person. He just sat quietly and watched as the drama before him unfolded.

Mark had small tears falling from his eyes. In four short months, he had grown accustomed to Laura. She was like another daughter to him, and he loved her with all his heart. There was nothing she couldn't do, and it was a shame to see she wouldn't be able to do the things she wanted.

Stormie had tears falling down her eyes. She could see her broken family, and it brought her to tears. One member was dead. Three members were nowhere to found, and it was bring up memories from the first this happened. She couldn't help but remember the note she read.

_We have Ross, and we will have to rest of your boys if you don't keep an eye on them_

_Stormie couldn't help but feel it was happening all over again. The only thing she wanted to was protect her family and even that was something she discovered she couldn't do. _

Raini stood from the table. She turned her head to face the clock. Eight hours, eight long hours inside a hospital room. Raini was more than pleased to be released from the room. She pulled all her clothing to her body and walked from the room. She stepped into the office of the emergency department, and she saw her husband laid on against the floor with his back to the wall. He looked so peaceful, and she hated to wake him up with the bad news she was going to tell him. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She let her body slip the floor beside Calum and lightly slapped on his face.

Calum's eyes fluttered open in excitement. Raini had finally come out of the room. He let his body sit up, and he looked her in the face. He could tell that she had something to say. Calum didn't know if he should be scared or happy that Raini had something to say because what he had to say could ruin their entire relationship. The relationship that took years to develop. Calum sighed softly before opening his mouth. He couldn't let the quilt eat away from him anymore. It was time to reveal the truth.

"Raini, I've been having an affair with Ross," he said softly.

Raini could feel the hurt and anger boiling in her stomach, but she didn't let it sit long. She looked down onto the ginger haired man, and she spoke quietly.

"That's okay Calum, because I've been with Noah."

Calum's face took a turn for the worst. He never expected for her to come at him with that. He starred at his wife for a long moment before standing and walking from the room, Raini close behind them. The truth was out, and there was no going back on it. Calum stepped from the hospital and walked to his car, and he held the door open for Raini before slipping into the driver's seat and speeding off. The couple would have a lot to discuss in later hours.

Laura was more than happy to see her sister. It had been months. As soon as Vanessa made her way to her younger sister, she wrapped her arms around her and just hugged her tightly. Vanessa hated to see her sister like this, and she wanted nothing more to protect her, but she knew that Laura had to stay in the room until the captured whoever it was attempted to kill her. Vanessa pulled away from the hug before looking down at her sister. The site broke her heart. Wrapped around Laura's neck was a thick layer of gauze with tubes running all around her body.

Vanessa wanted to know who did this to her sister. The bastard that even attempted this would pay, and they would pay dearly. She kissed Laura's head before making her way to one of the chairs that was scattered across the room. She took the closet one and just watched her sister. It wasn't like Laura could talk, and she knew that Laura wasn't going anywhere. She would stay with her sister for as long as it took to catch the sick, twisted person that would do this to Laura. Laura? The one person that would never hurt anyone, the girl that couldn't kill a fly? Questions just ran through her head. She wanted to know who did it and why.

Rocky sat in his cell. There was no way he would get any sleep. As long as he was locked away and Kelly was getting away, there was no way he would sleep. He had to get out of here, and he had to tell his family what was going on. He didn't want to rot away in a cell for something he didn't do. Why would he want to kill the love of his life? He lived to see Laura's happiness, so why he want to take that away? He just sighed loudly and looked towards the ceiling before he heard an officer stop at his cell.

The officer looked on Rocky, and he began to talk. He didn't know how else to say it so he just said it.

"Rocky Lynch, your charges have been dropped to attempted murder"

Rocky just nodded before turning his head back to the ceiling. He let the words play into his mind. He didn't pay them any attention until his brain stopped on two words. "Attempted Murder." That could only mean on this; Laura was alive. The light bulb went off inside his head, and he had to get out to protect his Laura. What if Kelly came back? Rocky wanted to get out, and he wanted to run to Laura. He wanted to protect her and tell her how much he loved the girl. He wanted to be the knight in shining armor that recused her from the pain and suffering she was going through. Rocky closed his eyes and he began to think of a way to escape his cell. He didn't care if he did illegally or legally. He was getting out, and that was his solution to the problem.

Ross just wanted to die. He wanted to know how his adventures with Calum got out. He never said anything about it, and he never posted the video anywhere, so how did it get out? The only thing he could think of was the twisted person that locked him away weeks ago. Ross could do nothing but feel the words pass through his mind. He closed his eyes and that was the only thing he could think of.

_Ross screamed as his body was stripped of everything he was wearing. Ross didn't want to be exposed in front of the twisted girl in front of him. He wanted to put his clothing back on and run away from the place. He wanted to get away and never return, but that wasn't an option. Ross wasn't ready for the entire world to know his secret. He wanted to be the one to tell them and feel the love and hate. He didn't want it to be revealed by some twisted bitch that had issues. He just wanted her to get whatever it was she going to do over with. He didn't have the power to fight back and there was nothing he could to make her stop. _

_Maia stepped back as she took in the nakedness of Ross. She had wanted him for a while, and she was going to get him. No one had turned her on the way he did. She smiled as she looked at the naked boy hanging from the wall. She wanted so badly to take him, but she needed to let him know something. She walked over to the wall and began to kiss his lips lightly. Ross wasn't kissing her back, and it just felt weird for him. Maia continued kissing his lips until she let her mouth move to his cheek. _

_She kissed it lightly and pulled on his ear before letting her tongue lick around the shell of it. Ross wanted this all to stop. He wasn't attracted to Maia, and this wasn't turning him on. He just wanted it all to stop. Maia let her tongue slide away from Ross's ear, and she began to whisper into it. _

_"If you don't do this everyone will get a view of your adventures with Calum. _

_Ross closed his eyes, and he let the tears fall. No one was supposed to know about that. At that point, he wished he would have deleted the video. He didn't want to do anything with Maia, but he didn't have a choice. He closed his eyes, and against everything inside his body he let his body become aroused. Maia smiled to Ross before taking Ross's body into her own hands. She lightly kissed his lips once again and began to kiss down his chest. She let her hands rest on the hard abs that formed there and ran her tongue over the thick brown trail of hair that led to the one and only thing she wanted from Ross. _

Ross opened his eyes when he felt tears falling from them. He couldn't believe that Maia forced him to have sex with her. He wanted to walk away, but was forced to. He just wanted to run away from the hotel and die. He never wanted anyone to find out, and now the whole world was finding out that he and Calum have a sex tape, Laura's dead, and that he's now with Ratliff. Ross didn't know what he made himself look like, but he knew it didn't look good to be the newest teen heartthrob with a sex tape at the age of seventeen.

Ratliff stood in shock as he watched Ross unfold before him. He wanted nothing more than to run to him throw him over his shoulders and run away from the hotel, but he figured that would only make things worse. He was going to walk to Ross and hug his closely, but he heard his phone go off. He picked the device up from the table and read the news update. Ratliff read the update, and instantly was scared to tell Ross. There was already enough on his plate to deal with, and now he would have to deal with his brother being accused for the murder of his best friend.

**Thank you all for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews and feedback c:**

**Kelly?**

_**She's still twisted, but she didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter. That still doesn't mean we're through with her. What do you want to happen to her?**_

**Laura?**

_**Laura's still alive, but she's still locked in her room. At least she had her sister to keep her company though. I don't know what I'd do in a hospital room without my latptop or cell phone. I'd be one sad little camper, and I would not be happy. **_

**Ross & Ratliff?**

_**More drama will happen between the two of them for obvious reasons. I can't tell you excataly what will happen with them, but you will soon find out!**_

**The Lynchs?**

**_They all know that Laura's dead, but still haven't discovered that Ross's little adventures have gone live yet. They assume Ross and Ratliff are together, but haven't confirmed it 100% percent. _**

**Rocky?**

_**Rocky's wanting to get out of prison long enough to save the woman he loves. I think it's sweet how I'm writing out Rocky to be the hero. **_

_**What happens next? You tell me, hope you enjoyed the story, and I look forward to reading each and every last one of the review that you all post. If I really enjoyed the review or it hit home, you'll get a reply and maybe a shout out. With all of that said, I now leave you on yet another chapter!**_


	5. We're Okay

**Not Much to say today other than review. Sorry for going so long, but I've been busy. I also want to apologize for the length of this chapter. It's pretty short compared to other, but I promise more is coming. Just bear with me, and I will get it all out. Read and Review and feel free to leave a review below. I would love to hear your suggestions/ideas/comments. They mean a lot to me. It makes me happy when I know something I wrote is being enjoyed by the people who read.**

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ratliff turned his head and watched Ross with a worried expression on his face. He didn't know how he was going to tell Ross that his brother killed his best friend. In Ratliff's opinion, that didn't even make sense. What would Rocky kill his girlfriend? He wanted to argue with it, but he couldn't. It was published in almost every magazine, and the internet was blowing up. Not to mention twitter. Ratliff just wanted to run to Ross and never let go, but he had to tell him this. He had to tell Ross that his best friend was killed by Rocky Lynch, his brother.

Ratliff let his body carry him towards Ross. He let his eyes stare into that of Ross. He could see the hurt and sadness in his body, and he just wanted to whisk it all away. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Ross's lips. He needed to say what was going on, and he needed to say it now. He closed his eyes and began to speak softly.

"Ross, No matter what I tell you, Rocky is always you brother," Ratliff said.

Ross looked within Ratliff, and he simply nodded. He was worry, and he needed to know what was going on. Ratliff could see the pain, and it was killing him. He turned his head away before continuing his words.

"Ross, Rocky was arrested for killing Laura."

Ross stopped. It was as if his entire body was shutting down. _Rocky didn't kill Laura. He loved her; how could he?_ Ross just wanted to break down, but he didn't believe it enough to cry. Ross knew his brother better than that, and he knew that Rocky would never hurt someone that he loved. After all the fighting he and Ross did over Laura, Ross knew Rocky wouldn't do something so stupid. Ross closed his eyes and stepped closer to Ratliff. Ratliff let his arms wrap around him and he kissed his ear softly.

Ross pulled away from Ratliff before looking into the hazel eyes that he loved. He smiled a little before speaking.

"We need to go back home."

Raini couldn't help but feel a hint of embarrassment and hate. She was back at the house where _things_ happened. She didn't know how to deal with it all. She didn't regret tell Calum about her and Noah; she just wished it would have come at a better time. Raini didn't know of Laura's _death, _so when she turned on the news in the living room, she couldn't help but feel the tears pouring down her face. As soon as Laura's picture rolled across the screen, she pulled her phone out. She powered the device on and noticed that she had six missed calls. She flipped through them all, and only one stood out. She had missed a call from Heath, the creator of Austin & Ally.

Raini just wanted to break down. She needed Laura, and she was going to miss that goody two shoes personality of Ally. Raini closed her eyes and let the news sink in. When she reopened them she was met by two ginger haired boys in front of her.

"What's wrong mommy?" Kyle asked.

Raini smiled down to her son. She griped his chest and pulled him close. She let her hand fly out to Bradley and pulled them both to her chest. She kissed them both on the forehead before speaking to them.

"I love both of you so much."

Bradley and Kyle smiled before snuggling into their mother. They both loved her too.

Rocky sat in silence as the day progressed. He was tired of sitting in his cell, and there was no way he was guilty of what they arrested him for. Rocky just needed a way to get out. He closed his and thought for a second before he came up with the master plan. He knew just what he was going to do, but he'd need a little help.

Rocky shot up from the bed and made his way to the door to his cell. He started to beat on the door until an officer turned around and saw him. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Rocky. The officer was annoyed from the beating, and his job in general. He let his eyes look towards Rocky before speaking.

"What do you want Lynch?" he asked.

Rocky couldn't help but groan at the attitude he was being talked to in. He just wanted to grip the man's throat and rip from his body. Rocky wiped the thoughts from his mind before looking at the officer with the saddest look on his face. He needed what he was about to ask for. It was the only thing that would get him out of prison long enough to stop Kelly.

"Can I use my phone call now?" he asked.

The officer looked at him in a bit of confusion. He starred at Rocky, but soon realized that nothing could happen. He was locked away in maximum security facility. He screamed for them to open Rocky's door, and when it did Rocky couldn't help but smile a little. He was getting out of prison.

The officer grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the phones. Rocky wanted to bite the man's hand off, but decided not to. He needed this phone call, and he needed it to work. He stopped in front of the phone and pulled it off the rack. There was only one person that would even attempt to help him with this. He dialed the number and let it ring. He smiled when he heard the voice on the phone began to speak.

"Holy hell, Rocky, you really are in prison."

Laura turned her head as the doctors walked into the room. She was ready to leave the dungeon, and was ready to try again at her life. She smiled when she saw the doctors walking around her unplugging machines and pulling cords from her body. Laura's heart jumped even more when she head the doctor sputter words through his mouth.

"Miss Marano, you are free to go."

Laura's excitement died down when she realized that the world thought she was dead. She needed to get out of the hospital undetected, and she needed to tell her friends that she was still alive. She turned her head to the doctor before speaking.

"How do I get out of here?"

The doctor smiled a little before pointing to the dark body bag in the corner of the room.

Ross was scared of walking through the hotel lobby. He needed another way to escape without being followed or bombarded by fans or paparazzi. He knew they would all have questions and theories about what happened. The main people he needed to talk to were the Disney executives, and his family. He wasn't worried about what anyone else thought about him. He was determined to live his dreams, no matter what stood in his way. He didn't care if it was his sexuality, his life, or his entertainment options; he was going to live dreams, and make something of his life.

Ross pulled his phone from his pocket as soon as he and Ratliff made it back to his car. Ratliff quickly took the wheel, and he quickly pulled away. They needed to get as far away from the camera flashes as they could. Ross looked down onto his phone before dialing his brother's number. He sat quietly before hearing his older brother answer the phone.

"Hey Rike, me and Ratliff are on our way back,"

As soon as he stated that he heard a sigh of relief flow through the phone. He knew it had been a few days since he last contacted his family, so he knew they were worried. He hung up the phone after hearing Riker's last words.

"Okay Ross, I'll tell everyone you're both okay."


	6. Stuck Together

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait, but it was well worth it. After this chapter you'll know a lot. I can't spill to much before you read it, but I will tell you that you won't see it coming. Read it and let me know what you think/thought of it. I love reading your reviews, and they really make my day. There's nothing like the way you guys review on this story. Thanks in advance for reading/reviewing. **

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Rocky stood in front of the black and white phone booth with ease on his mind. He knew what he was about to do. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't commit a crime and he needed to get out of prison. He picked up the black phone and let his fingers punch the buttons he needed. It didn't take long for him to finish dialing the number, and he was more than excited to hear the phone pick up after the second ring. Rocky closed his eyes and smiled as he heard the voice come through the phone.

"Hey bro," said Rocky with calmness.

"Listen, I know you didn't kill Laura," replied the voice.

Rocky couldn't help but feel a smile bean on his face. The person he needed knew he didn't commit a crime. He closed his eyes and spoke into the phone.

"Riker, listen, I need you to go to mental ward near the hospital and wait for me there," Rocky said with confidence in his voice.

"Okay," came his reply.

Rocky smiled before hanging up the phone. His brother was in on his plan. He had everything set up. He dropped the phone and walked back to the officer, who then took his arm and walked him back to his cell. Rocky heard the loud sound of his cell closing once again, and he couldn't help but smile. He walked to the back wall of his cell and thanked god that he had a luxury cell. He looked at the metal sink and pulled a tooth brush from the drain pipe. He had to hide the brush there so no one would catch on to his plan. He gripped the tooth brush and smiled when he saw the jagged edge on the bottom of the brush.

Rocky wasn't one to inflict self or bodily harm, but this was his only way out of his hell hole. He picked the brush up and held it in his hands before making his way to his bed. He fell onto the firm fabric and closed his eyes. He never understood how cutters could do this to himself. He brought the jagged edge to his arm, and he let it press into his skin. He dragged the edge against his skin and screamed out in pain as the blood starting pouring from his arm. He tried his best to try and smile, but there was nothing exciting about what he had just done to himself.

Rocky could hear officers running to his cell. He stood from his bed and made his way to the center of the cell and just fell down. There was nothing really wrong with him. He used the edge to his advantage and made it look like he was going to bleed out. He watched as the door to his cell began to slide open and dropped the tooth brush. He let his eyes close and pretended to be out of it. The officer stepped into is cell and slapped his face with force. It took everything in Rocky's body no to awake from the pain in his face.

The officer stepped out and, Rocky could hear feet running towards him. He felt his body being lifted from the floor and rushed to another room. He felt someone poke and IV into his arm and smiled when heard the thud of the ambulance doors close. Rocky thought it was strange that none of the officers stepped into the vehicle with him. Maybe that was the reason what he had been blamed for the murder instead of Kelly. He kept his eyes closed until he felt a bright light shining down on his body. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that he was in a room alone. He sat up in the bed and pulled everything from his body. He let his feet slide into slippers that were left at his side and made every effort to sneak from the room.

Riker was quick to grab his car keys and head out the door. He didn't have time to talk to his family about what was going on. If Rocky wanted them involved, he would have told them. Riker, against all protests from his family jumped into the black Mercedes and stepped on the gas. He wasn't stopping for anything. He pulled to a stop sign and rolled right past it. In less than ten minutes he pulled in front of the mental ward of the hospital and waited. He was going to save his brother from the blame of something he didn't do. He pulled up and parked the car before pulling his cell phone out. He watched the time and just waited. That was ultimately the only that he could do.

Rocky exited his room and ran down the hall where he saw a medical supply closet. He quickly entered the room where he pulled the orange suit from his body and slipped into a pair or teal scrubs. He let his hands slide into a matching pair of gloves as well as a pair of teal booties. He pulled his hair up and stuffed it inside the fabric of the bandanna. He turned his head to look at himself in the mirror. He could see his body glowing with excitement, and couldn't help but let out a laugh at the thought of being addressed as Doctor Lynch.

He pulled his visions from the mirror before stepping into the hall. He looked around to make sure his cover was clear. He smiled when he saw no one around. He let his pace quicken as he stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the mental ward and waited as the ding quickly arrived. He slipped from the elevator before seeing the exit. He walked quickly to the exit and smiled when he saw the black car sitting on the curb. He looked towards the sky and mouthed a thanks before running to his older brother and sliding his body into the fancy leather.

Riker wasted no time in pressing the gas and speeding off from the hospital. He knew that if Rocky was found before all of this happened, he would be arrested for aiding him, and he wasn't ready to go to prison. He had a job to do and music to write, but he didn't let it stand in the way of his family. He pulled the car into the family's driveway before turning his head and looking at his younger brother. He picked up the bandanna from his head and let his hands ruffle through his hair before smiling at him.

"Looks like you're free," said Riker with a smile.

Rocky turned his head and smiled toward his older brother and let his hand push his chest. He picked up his red arm and put it on display.

"Not for free, either," Rocky said.

Riker's senses kicked in and, he looked at the bruising that was showing around Rocky's cut. He didn't want this to turn into an everyday thing. He wanted to jump across the gear shifter to slap Rocky for hurting himself, but he realized that was his only way away from the prison, and that he had his brother back. He pushed Rocky's chest back before pulling the keys from the ignition and stepping from the car. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of his older brother in his doctor's getup. He would defiantly be sending that picture to every one when this ordeal blew over. He could see the perfect caption for instagram.

"Just got the best checkup from Doctor Lynch"

Riker just smiled at the image before slipping inside the house. He wanted Rocky to make a grand entrance. He was back, and they were going to prove his innocence. He had nothing to do with Laura's death. Laura was the girl of his dreams; why would he want to hurt her.

Ross closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow over his face. He loved seeing the town like this, but he wished it was under better circumstances. He let his hand slide into one of Ratliff's before turning on the radio. He needed something to calm is mind. He was still questioning how he was going to deal with his ordeals. He didn't know how to deal with the drama. Everyone everywhere knew what had happened with him and Calum. He couldn't imagine what was going to happen. How did it look for him to have a tape with Calum, but dating Ratliff? Ross couldn't help but fell that he was going to lose everything that he had worked for. He knew Austin & Ally was gone due to Laura's death, but now R5 was about to be tanked over his decisions.

Ratliff couldn't stand to the love of his life in all of this pain. He didn't know what was going through his mind, but he wanted to know. He couldn't do much because of the fact that he was driving, but he could do something. He needed to know how his boyfriend was feeling, and he wasn't going to stop until he got something. He turned his head towards Ross and looked at the blonde hair blow into the wind. He smiled when he saw the brown orbs, but his heart broke when he saw the tears falling down his face. He tightened his grip on Ross's hand and began to speak.

"Ross, babe are you okay?"

Ross turned his head and face his lover. He wanted so badly to just jump into his chest and hug him forever, but couldn't. He wanted to snuggle into the warmth that he loved and never leave. He wanted Ratliff to take the pain away he was feeling, but knew he couldn't. He moved his hand to his face and wiped the tears that were falling before speaking softly.

"I just feel like my world is crashing. It's like someone is obsessed with my torture."

Ratliff felt his heart shatter. He wanted to wrap Ross up and protect him from everything that was wanting to harm him. He looked to Ross and smiled a little when he saw his lips moving to one of his songs. That was ultimately the only thing that calmed Ross. There was nothing better than seeing and hearing yourself on the radio and singing along to it. He watched as Ross sputtered the words out and he quickly began to sing with boy. Although he was a drummer, he had a pretty amazing voice that was just as good as the others.

The song ended and, seemed okay until Laura's song played on the radio. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes once again. He knew the words to the song, but couldn't find it in himself to sing them. He wasn't going to sing along to the words of Laura saying she's finally herself. Ross just wanted to fly out of the window. He tried to let his hand fly to the radio knob, but Ratliff stopped him. He knew he had his best interest in mind, but he didn't want to hear this. He closed his eyes and tried his best to drawn the music out, but he failed. He felt his phone vibrating against his chest. He let his hand slide into the chest pocket and picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

Ross pulled the phone to his ear and almost felt his heart stop when he heard the voice over the device.

"Ross, I need your help," she said with pleading in her voice.

"L-l-l-Laura?" Ross questioned.

"Yes, I'm alive, and I know who did this to me," she said.

"Okay, I'm on my way back to town," Ross said with excitement in his voice.

He said his last goodbyes to Laura and felt his heart fill with warmth and love. His best friend wasn't dead, and she needed him. He turned to Ratliff and couldn't help the smile that covered his face. He instantly rid his mind of everything else that was happening. He leaned across the car and placed a soft kiss to the boy's neck before whispering words into his ear.

"I love you,"

Ratliff felt his heart beat with excitement. He turned his head and faced Ross before sputtering a repeat of the words back to the younger boy.

"I love you too."

Ross closed his eyes for a moment, and within seconds he could feel the gravel of his driveway spin against his tires. He opened his eyes and sighed with he saw his house come back into view. He waited for Ratliff to park the car before stepping out of it. He let the California sun beat down on his back before he walked to the front door. He turned the knob, and almost dropped dead at the two things he saw.

His older brother that was supposed to be locked away and

His best friend, very much alive and moving

He stepped a little closer before his family turned towards him. He looked at with confusion while pointing to Rocky and Laura. They all looked towards Ross with the same look in their eyes. That look only intensified when Ratliff walked through the door and took Ross's hand into his own. He looked around the room and saw the two bodies before joining in on the confusion. He didn't know Laura was still alive or that Rocky was out of jail. He thought Ross was talking to himself to deal with the pain.

Riker stood up from his position on the couch before looking at his entire family, confusion written across all their faces. He wanted to keep it short and simple, so he wasted no time in speaking.

"Looks like we all have some explaining to do."

Ross nodded before turning his body toward Ratliff. He tightened his grip on his hand and pulled it into the air. He looked around the room and saw that he had everyone's attention. He looked towards Ratliff with one more look and opened his mouth.

"Well, Ratliff and I are together."

The room erupted with claps and cheers and Laura standing and almost tackling Ross to the floor. He gladly took the girl into his arms and squeezed her tighter than normal. He had to make sure she was real and not some sick joke. He wanted to hold Laura forever, but knew that wasn't going to happen with his boyfriend standing beside him and Laura's boyfriend sitting beside Riker. Ross stepped away from Laura and just smiled before he stepped closer to Rocky. He looked from Riker to Rocky in a questioning look.

Rocky looked at his younger brother before letting his mouth.

"Don't ask questions, just enjoy."

Ross could argue there and just dived into a hug from his older brother. He wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled for the third time in less than twenty minutes. He finally had his family back. He loved them all, but would they him after the found out about his adventures had gotten out. They knew all about the existence of the tape, but the never knew that it was over the news. Ross took a seat on one of the couches and looked across the room at the happiness that was spreading. He hated to break it, but he needed to tell them what was going on. He opened his mouth and let the new flutter out.

"My tape has gone viral."

Kelly sat on the plane. Her plan had fallen apart. She had gotten word that Laura was still alive, and Rocky was free. She couldn't risk being caught, so she grabbed her suitcase and quickly packed. She took all the money she had had and bought the first ticket to Sydney. She didn't know where else to go. She needed to tell Maia's family what happened, and she needed to retreat there for a few years until her case died down. She wasn't worried about them finding any actual evidence that connected her, just the first-hand accounts of what happened.

She opened her computer and watched the tape of her and Maia. She loved being able to pleasure the woman she loved. She couldn't help but feel her body burst as she watched the last minutes of Maia's orgasm. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. It finally settled with her that her best friend and loved was gone. She needed Maia, and without her there was no reason to live. She stood from her seat on the plane and carried all of her things to the bathroom with her. She stepped into the bathroom and took a seat on the toilet.

She pulled the pocket knife from her pocket and let it rest against her leg. She dropped everything she had to the floor before taking the blade into her hands. She opened the blade and let her finger slide down the edge of its jagged edges. She felt her body jerk before she turned the knife around and brought it to her right arm. She pressed the blade against her skin and pushed down as she dragged the metal across her arm. She cried out as she felt the blood splatter from her arm. She closed her eyes, and with that Kelly was gone.

As soon as Kelly's body stopped moving the plane took a turn for the worse. One of the windows opened as the powerful wind sucked away everything that was in its path. The bathroom doors opened and two bodies flew from the spaces. Blood covered the seats as the bodies flew through the window. In a moment's time the plane was landing on the Sydney air strip without two passengers. The only passengers that didn't survive the wind. Noah and Kelly.

* * *

**To those of you who hated Kelly, the bitch is finally gone ….. but why Noah? Go read the story again, and keep reading it until it hits you. Cliff hangers are the best thing for you guys at the moment. Maybe I could stop for 2 weeks and made you wait a long ass time …. Only your reviews will stop that. Review and let me know what you thought. Invite your friends to the story and make them write a review. New chapter will be posted when this story reaches 30 reviews …. **


	7. I Have To Do This

**Hey There! I'm baaack with another chapter. I want to thank you all for review and leaving your comments. I'm not going to say anything about reviewing, they got mad at me on I Think I Love You – so if you enjoyed please leave a review … this is not blackmail, but the truth. The quicker/more your review the quicker updates come! Anyways thanks for reading. **

**For those of you that write reviews telling me I'm discussing, please stop. I could care less about how you feel about me. I write to entrain, and if that's what's entertaining to some, then so be it. I give clear warning of anything out of the ordinary, and you don't have to read it. If you don't like it don't read, and don't review. I only want reviews if you're curious about the story, if you enjoyed it, or have suggestions on how to make it better. **

**This chapter features mild Rated M material. **

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Rage and fury coursed through the Lynch family. They all wanted to know who could have opened their mouths about the tape. No one was ever supposed to see it. They all wanted to protect Ross, but there wasn't much that they could do for him. He had taken the risk of making the tape, and now that it's out and over the news, there was nothing they could do. Riker didn't care that there was nothing they could do. He still loved his brother, and he would do whatever he could to help or protect him. He stood from the couch and made his way to Ross. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother, and hugged him tightly. There was nothing that was going to hurt him.

Ratliff watched as Riker hugged Ross. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of Riker, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be the one to hug Ross, the one that sang to him. Ratliff closed his eyes and just thought about other things. He knew Riker wouldn't try anything, and he trusted his boyfriend with his brother. Ratliff just needed to take the time to clear his head of any thoughts about it. He loved Ross, and he knew Ross loved him, so there was nothing to worry about.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ryland.

Everyone turned to his face and just shrugged. They didn't know what they were going to do. Austin & Ally would surely be done. Ross would lose anything he ever got from Disney and will be the laughing stock of Hollywood. He couldn't live with that. If that was what his life came to, he would either have to end it or reroute it.

Ross stepped away from his older brother as tears began to fall down his face. He wanted to just end it all here, but he had too many thing to live for. He looked towards Riker, Ryland, and Ratliff before running from the room, up the stairs and into his room, leaving the occupants of the living room with looks of confusion and curiosity on their faces.

Ratliff stood at the same time as Riker. They both looked towards each with annoyance. They both wanted to be the ones to comfort Ross, and they both wanted to get closer to him. As much as Riker wanted to just jump onto Ross, he knew he couldn't. With so much spiraling around him, who knows if they are watching the house? Ratliff just watched Riker. He was waiting for him to say something. He could do nothing but smile when he heard the small squeak of the couch. Riker took a seat, and would remain there.

Ratliff smiled before making his way towards Ross's room. He had been in there several times, but never for anything like this. He wanted to see his boyfriend happy. He wanted to see the Ross he knew. The one that was fun and adventurous. He never wanted to see his best friend and lover cry. It didn't matter what it was, when Ratliff saw Ross crying, he couldn't help but shed tears. He stopped as he reached Ross's door. He twisted the knob gently and stepped into the room. The sight he saw was breaking his heart. He never wanted to see Ross broken down like he was.

He walked towards Ross and he could see just what Ross was doing. He never expected for Ross to begin self-harm. He didn't want anyone touching Ross, and that included Ross, himself. He sunk his body right beside Ross's and pulled the blade from Ross's fingers. He was glad that he arrived when he did. He didn't know if he would be able to live if he saw Ross hurt. He let the blade fall from his hands onto the floor beside him, and he leaned a little closer to Ross's body. He opened his mouth and slowly began to whisper inside his ear.

"Ross, please don't do this. I don't know if I can live seeing you hurt."

Ross just let more tears fall. He wanted to just die. He had lost everything. Everything was gone, and there was nothing he could do to get it back. He tried calling Disney. They would even pick up the phones. He called the record label; they would answer. Everywhere Ross called, no one would answer to him. The only people he had were his family and his friends. He knew Laura was there for him, but he hadn't heard from Raini or Calum for weeks. He didn't know if they about all of this, seeing as they never called him. Ross just closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall into Ratliff's arms.

Everyone sat inside the living room looking towards Rocky. Since Ross left, he was the center of attention. They wanted to know why he went to jail, and how he got out. They all knew they had to hide him because they could be arrested for aiding him, but he didn't do anything wrong. Laura was clearly okay, and why could he try to kill his girlfriend? He just wanted to punch Kelly. Mark was the first to speak. He never spoke well during times like this, but he needed to say something.

"Laura, who did this to you?"

Laura could feel the small tears in her eyes begin. She knew this was coming, she just never expected it to be so soon. She needed to clear Rocky's name. She turned her head towards him and smiled. There was nothing that they could do together. She let her hand slip into his before opening her mouth.

"Kelly did this."

Everyone's mouth fell open. They couldn't believe that Kelly would try something like it. They only people that weren't shocked were Rocky and Riker. They knew what the girl said, and it seemed she followed through. Rocky felt the tears running from Laura's face. He gripped her body from behind and wrapped his arms around her frail body. There was nothing he could do to stop the tears. She needed to get them out, and she needed to have someone to trust. Rocky closed his eyes, and he could feel the tears running from his eyes.

Raini stood from the couch as she walked her boys back to bed. She loved them with all her heart, but she needed to leave. She couldn't with Calum anymore. It wasn't that she cheated, it was the reason she cheated. Their love had grown apart. They hardly ever had sex anymore, and it was killing her. Calum didn't look at her the same way. She needed to be told she was loved, and that was why she was with Noah.

Noah. That name. She just wanted to erase his entire body from her mind. She couldn't believe that she was into him. After what he did to her, she hoped he was dead. She wanted to be the one to kill him. She didn't care if she was arrested. For what he did, he should be arrested or dead.

_Noah gripped Raini's wrist with great force. She never knew he was that strong. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt scared and threatened. She tried to break free, but he only gripped it harder and more forceful. He started walking forward. He opened the door and threw Raini inside. She wasn't feeling anything anymore. She wanted to break things off, but clearly Noah wasn't ready for things to end. He threw Raini to the floor and wasted no time in falling over her. _

_He let his erection rub against her cloth covered heat. He loved feeling the insides of her around him. The tightness and the way she screamed his name. He ground down on her hard. He wanted to hear the moans she use to admit. He didn't care if she wasn't enjoying it, he was. He let his face slide upward to look at hers. He raised his hand before bringing it to her face. _

_"Scream my name, bitch."_

_Raini didn't have a choice. She never thought Noah was dangerous like this. She closed her eyes and slowly let her mouth moan out. She didn't like it, but she had to do it. She needed to live. She had a family to provide for. _

_Noah pulled up and smiled when he heard Raini scream his name. He needed more. He couldn't wait to get her to bed. He was going to take her, right on the living room floor. He let his hands move to the dark jeans she wore. He unclasped the button and pulled down the zipper. He gripped the pants and her underwear before pulling them down to reveal the one thing he wanted so badly. He smiled at the sight. He let his finger inside the heat and he moaned as he felt the tightness. _

_He could feel himself growing more and harder each second. He pulled the gray sweats from his body before pulling his underwear down. He loved watching his cock slide in and out. He leaned down and kissed Raini's neck before pulling his finger from her heat. He let his throbbing hardness slide in, and he was in heaven. They only thing he could hear from Raini were the screams. _

_"Noah, please," Raini cried through tears. _

_Noah looked down at the sobbing girl before leaning down onto her. He brought his lips to Raini's ear before whispering softly. _

_"Please what."_

_Raini looked into his eyes before speaking. _

_"Please get off of me."_

_A fire ignited in Noah's body. He picked his hand up before slamming it down onto Raini's face. _

_"Wrong answer." _

_Raini could do nothing but let the tears fall. She didn't have the strength or the power to fight him off. She needed help, but there was no one she could call. The only thing she could do was take it. She closed her eyes and just willed it to go away. She knew it was over when she felt warm liquid covering her body. She didn't want this to happen, but she never expected it. He pulled out, and she quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She wrapped her body and just laid across the bed in all of her nakedness. _

_Noah couldn't help but smile. He had the one thing he needed. He wanted Raini, and he wanted her in a way that he wouldn't be able to get anymore. If she didn't want him, he would make her want him. He redressed himself before walking away from the house. He had what he came here for. He jumped into his car and was quickly off into the city. _

Raini couldn't help but look at her stomach. She didn't want to be carrying his baby, but she was. She didn't have go to a doctor for a DNA test. It had been months since her and Calum last did it. She knew that Noah was the father of her unborn child. She couldn't help but let out tears. She didn't expect any of that to happen. She needed to get away. She needed to see the world. She needed to stop the madness that was running through her head. She tucked her children into their beds before making her way to the master bedroom.

She saw Calum laying asleep across the bed. She loved him with her heart, but there was no way she could stay. She walked in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before walking away. She walked through the house and outside. She opened her car door and wasted no time in speeding off into the night. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to go somewhere. She turned a corner and just rolled down the hill. This was her chance to see the world. Her time to shine. She thought about it and knew that she had to do this.


	8. Laura Lynch

**It's been one week and a day since I last updated. I apologize, but I don't want to see it come to an end. The longer it takes me to update it the longer it stays alive, but sadly, no matter how much we want it to stay alive it's coming to an end. This isn't the end. I have two more chapters planned, and I'm thinking about doing a small epilogue, just to catch up. Sadly, I must say that this story won't have a sequel. With school coming up soon, I need to keep my schedule open, and it will conflict with my stories. I'm still writing, but just not as many stories. I'm trying to finish some that I already have before I go wild. I hate running five or six stories at once. I'm going to try and work it down to two or three. That gives me time to write, and to get my work done. **

**I just want to take this time now to thank all my readers/followers for reviewing and staying the story. I know it hurts to know it's coming to an end, but I promise that I have more stories coming. Just stick with me, and I will surprise you all over again. For the first time ever, here are your replies to Obsessed. **

**isaOMG- Thank you for all the wonderful messages. They were really nice, and I loved reading them. **

**XFeelXTheXLoveX- Thank you for the positive feedback. It means a lot, knowing that a talented writer, such as yourself reads my stories and enjoys them. It has been a pleasure entertaining you. **

**Lauren- Thank you so much. I'm glad that I could entertain you with my twists and excitement. **

**With a lot of that said, I'm going to shut up and let the story do the talking for me. I love you all, and I look forward to reading your reviews on this story, or any other one of my stories. Thank you for reading, and Once again I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The car pulled to a stop outside of the small building. Rocky wasn't sure if he should go back into the office. He didn't know if he was going to get arrested or not, but he didn't care. He was going to be there for his girlfriend, and he wasn't going to let some mistake stop him. If Laura needed him, he was going to be there. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

Rocky let his eyes flutter over Laura's body. It had been two days since she left the hospital, two since Ross came home, and two days since he broke out of jail. No one came looking for him, but he knew that he was taking a chance by stepping into the building.

That wasn't going to him, though. His girl needed him. He pulled the keys from the ignition before letting his body slide from the seat. Rocky let his legs walk around the car before opening the door and smiling at the sight he saw. Laura, his Laura dressed in nothing but the best, brown hair flowing with the wind and the perfect eyes to match.

The only thing that didn't add in the picture was the tears the strung down her face. It was something painful to watch for Rocky. He hated seeing Laura cry, but he knew it was for the best. It was how she let her emotions out, and that was more than enough for him.

Rocky let his hand slide into Laura's before slowly pulling her from her seat. He smiled towards her before wrapping his arms around her petite body. He closed his eyes and just let his warmth invade her body. He pulled away slightly before continuing his route into the office.

He wasn't scared. There wasn't anything they could do. Laura was alive and around Rocky. Any victim wouldn't go back to their abuser, right? Rocky let his hair flow down his back as he turned and smiled towards Laura once again before opening the door.

The cool air hit them both. It was ten times cooler inside the building. Rocky felt his grip tighten on Laura's hand before stepping around the front room. There wasn't much to it. Nothing but a desk with a small computer and a few tables. There was a clock on the back wall and a few people walking around.

To Rocky's surprise, none of them seemed to worry about who he was. No one cared that he was the escapee that broke away only two days. The only thing they were worried about was the letter they found in Kelly's apartment. Rocky didn't know what was going on, but when he stepped closer to a desk, he could see the letter and all its contents.

Rocky's mind couldn't help but to flutter back to the moment that he read Ross's letter. He was scared for his brother, yes, but he wasn't scared for Kelly. He hoped she was dead. He didn't want to know she was still living after what she tried to do.

Rocky let his eyes roam over the paper and read it to himself.

_There comes a time in everyone's life where the feel worthless. They feel like they've made a mistake that can't be undone. Done something that's burned into someone's life forever. It feel as if now's that time for me. I can bear the feeling that I have for Maia. I tried my best to avenge her death, but even that failed. I'm worthless. No one cares for me anymore. The only person that I ever loved is now dead. I don't blame Rocky, Ross, or Riker anymore. I know Maia had a crazy side, and there was nothing they could do. _

_It was purely self-defense, and I was too stupid to see it. I regret every waking moment of the pain I've caused people. Everything that's ever pained them through me. I want them to be okay, and I want them to know that I am truly sorry. I know that there is no way that I can truly apologize for what I've done, but I know that I have to start somewhere, and I choose now to make that start. To the entire Lynch family, I'm sorry that I've put you through everything that you have endured, and I am apologize for my actions. _

_There's no better world for me. I already know that once I'm gone the world will be a better place. With Maia and I gone, there's nothing that could ever happen to you. We are the sickest twisted people on this earth, and I know how it feels to lose something or someone. I know how it feels to want to protect the one you love and to get revenge for actions that you couldn't control. I know how it feels to be outed, and the way the world looks at you when they discover you're in love with a girl. _

_I don't know why it's taken me so long, but I just need to come clean about it all. There's no point in lying because by the time that anyone reads this I'll be dead or on my way to Australia. I'll be long gone, and there will be nothing that anyone can do to stop it. Life is had, and I know just how hard. With that said, I'd like to offer out my last words to the people that I've hurt the most. Not my parents, not my friends, but to the only people that will ever succeed in the world, the Lynchs. _

_To Rocky, I am so sorry for the pain and grief I have caused you. I know that there is no way that I can ever truly be forgiven, but I just wanted you to know that I regret what I did. I just wish that I would have realized quicker. I wish that I would have came to my senses soon before this point, but I just couldn't decide how to tell you this. _

_To Ross, I'm sorry that I outed you and Ratliff to the world. I know what it's like to be judged, and I feel terrible that I put you through that. I know how the world treats those who fall in love with the same sex, and I never wanted anyone to experience what I went through, but I guess I let my anger get the best of me, and that was ultimately the end of me. _

_I close my eyes everyday and I just can't help but to cry at all the pain that I've caused these people. I've tried to take away people they love, and for what reason? All because I lost the girl that I love. I promised myself that I would never be like my father, but here I am. This is why the world is no place for me. This is why I need to get away, to leave, to have my own life, and to leave theirs alone. _

_With all of that said, I leave the world with my final words and thoughts, _

_Kelly. _

Rocky finished the last words of the letter. He actually felt bad for Kelly. He didn't know what was going on in her life. He didn't know what she was dealing with. Rocky closed his eyes and sighed. The world these days was cruel. He wished there was something he could do, but he knew there wasn't.

He turned towards Laura before placing a gentle kiss to her lips. He needed to know that she was there, and that nothing would tear them apart. He gripped her arms, and they ran from the building. The police knew who their attempted murder was, and they were busy pursuing her.

The couple walked back into the golden sun light of the California sun, and Rocky smiled. He felt Laura's grip on his hands tighten, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He felt his hand slide into the pocket of the black jeans he wore, and he felt the black fabric of the box before his fingers.

Now was as good as any other time, and he didn't have time to waste. He didn't need to be at an expensive hotel, spa, or restaurant for Laura to accept him. He knew that Laura was something special and that he would never come this close to love again.

Rocky stopped dead in his tracks as he stepped in front of Laura. He knew the move was cliché, but it always seemed to work. He gripped Laura's hand and let his knee touch the dark rocks of the ground below. He kissed her fingers before lightly speaking.

"Laura, I love watching you sing, I love your body, and I want to be with until the world ends."

Rocky pulled the black box from his pocket, and opened it. He could see the smile and the vibrancy of it pouring through her teeth. He looked up and smiled before continuing to speak.

"Laura, would you do the honor and marry me."

Laura let the tears fall from her eyes as she pulled Rocky up and kissed his lips. She rolled the ring onto her finger and smiled as it shone in the light. In a short amount of time she would become something better than family, she would have something greater than love, and she would be something stronger than steel. In just a few months, she would be Laura Lynch.


	9. A New World

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read another chapter. I'm sorry to announce that the next chapter will the final and last chapter of Obsessed. I am still debating if I want to do a sequel. School is one again starting, and I will have to schedule the stories. I for one am not good at sticking to a schedule, especially when it come to my writing. If you want a sequel, I will try my best to write it, but chances are I won't happen. **

**This chapter was just sad. I've been on an emotional roller coaster after I watched Big Time Dreams. I can't believe the show is done and over with, and I can't help but to think the band is coming to an end. I just feel like I'm about to burst into tears. I couldn't even thing straight to write another chapter of anything. **

**Once again thanks for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews. **

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ratliff wrapped his arms tightly around Ross. After everything that had happened earlier in the day, he needed Ross to be okay. He loved Ross with all his heart, and he didn't want to see his best friend and love die. He wanted to protect Ross and wipe away all his pains and troubles. Ratliff just stared into the ceiling. He didn't know what he would do without Ross at his side. A world without Ross, is a world without a leader. Ratliff needed Ross. If Ross went, so would Ratliff. Their bond is too strong to break. Ratliff looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms and smiled. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes. He pulled Ross closer to his body, and the warmth was enough to send him to sleep.

Hours passed as the sun moved over the sky. Night quickly became day. Another day. Another day of living and loving Ross Lynch. Ratliff was the first to awake. He let his eyes flutter open. He sighed out loud. There was just something missing. He didn't know what it was, but it was missing, and he needed it. He closed his eyes and tried his best to think of it, but he came up on a blank. It was a dead end to try and figure out what was missing from his life. He looked down at the slumbering blonde, and he felt his heart jump. Two months. Two months of being in love with Ross Lynch. Two months of knowing you're going to be there forever. That, just which was enough to set Ratliff off. He closed his and let the tears run down his face as he let his mind play Ross's voice.

That voice. Ratliff needed to hear it. He needed to hear it just once. He closed his eyes and let Ross's voice play in his head.

_I love you Ellington Ratliff _

_You're the best _

_I want waffles _

_I think we should get married_

Ratliff stopped right there. He turned his head and watched Ross. He didn't move. Ratliff closed his eyes, before shooting them back open. Ross wasn't moving. Panic watched over Ratliff's face as he realized that his boyfriend was not moving. He pulled away from Ross, and he rushed to his side of feet. He let his ear fall to Ross's chest.

A sad frown appeared on Ratliff's face. He closed his eyes as the tears ran down it. Talk about how he felt. Ratliff just want to burst into tears, but he knew he had to help Ross. He looked at the clock that sat on the nightstand. Six. Six in the morning. Ratliff picked Ross's body up, and he cried more when he felt the limbs spread over his body. Only Ross could make Ratliff feel special. Only Ross could solve Ratliff's problems. Ratliff's car door opened, and in no greater that ten seconds, it was off. Off towards the hospital. They had to at least try to save him.

No. They weren't going to try and save him; they are going to save him. Ratliff wiped the tears from his eyes as he brought Ross into the room. In no time he was surrounded by nurses and doctors. They were all talking, but the only thing Ratliff could focus on was the two pedals moving across Ross's chest. He just needed it work. He didn't care how Ross would end up or what he looked like. He loved Ross for Ross, and he needed him to survive.

The light gushed back into Ratliff's body. His eyes opened with shock written all over him. He let his hands spread across the bed. Something was missing. His heart felt as if it had been ripped out. It felt as if something bad had happened. Ratliff stood from the bed, and he walked to Ross's side. He let his hand move up and down the sheet. He let tears fall from his eyes as he realized that his dream wasn't a dream. It was a reality. A terrible reality. Ross was gone, and there was no way of getting him back.

Ratliff let his knees buckle as he fell onto the bed. He needed Ross. He needed his comfort, his warmth, and his love. Ratliff couldn't deal with not having Ross. He pulled a small metal blade from his pocket. He had thought about it so many times. He wanted to see Ross. He wanted his boyfriend back. Two was not enough for him. He knew it would be bizarre to leave the world the same was Ross did, but he needed to see him. He needed his love. Ratliff closed his eyes, and he let the blade drag against his skin.

He pressed into his wrist and cried out when he felt the first pang of pain. He kept his eyes closed and within seconds blood settled onto the bed and the walls of the room. No movement was made, and there was nothing happening. Ellington Ratliff was gone, and for what reason?


	10. The SadnessA Rockaura Wedding

**Well that's the end of another great story. Thank you for all the reviews and follows/ favorites. It has truly been a pleasure writing this. Although this is the end for this one, it doesn't mean that a new isn't brewing inside my head. The perfect idea hit me when I was writing this chapter, something none of you will see coming. I've dropped a few hints, let's see if anyone can figure it out. **

**I am proud to say that a Prequel is in development. I have the perfect idea for the next one, I just need to plan it out, so it all flows, and I'm not jumping all over the place. Although I have school starting, I am going to commit to the sequel to obsessed and the prequel to Sparked. Like I said, I have something that no one will see coming. Something that's going to shock you all. **

**I am going to be posting an epilogue tonight around 7PM (central time). That gives you roughly 2 and a half hours to send in your guess for what's about to happen. I'm thinking about including a few of Fanfiction's well known authors in the story development. I'm not saying anything, but you are going to be amazed at what come from my mouth/brain/keyboard. **

**Okay, enough talk. Here you are, the final chapter of Obsessed. **

* * *

**Title: **Obsessed

**Summary: **Following the death of love one, Laura Marano, The Lynchs are driven up the roller coaster life. Ross faces problems with his excitement in the past, and Calum needs to come clean about his feeling. Love's a crazy thing, but someone is obsessed.

**Rating: **T – M (Rated M scenes will be marked in some way and you will receive a notice of some sort telling you it's Rated M material)

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Pairings: **Rosslington/Rockaura/Calum/Raini

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Tears fell from all the faces inside the church. There wasn't anything to be said. It was just a sad day. No one wanted the day to happen, but it had to. No matter how far they tried to get away from the idea and the reality that Ross and Ratliff were gone, they couldn't. They had to bury the bodies, and they had to have a funeral. Everyone knew it was coming, but they didn't expect it to come so fast. They just wanted more time to gather themselves, but they knew with paparazzi that wasn't going to happen.

The lights of the chapel were dimmed down. Everyone stood as slow music began to play. Mark, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland and, Stormie all lined up in that order. They were going to be the first so see their brothers/sons for the final time. They didn't need any outside speaking. They knew they were sad, and they didn't know how to deal with it. It was just something that couldn't be stopped. The family walked towards the two bodies, and they let their tears fall. Even Rocky, America's toughest, was crying.

His brother and best friend were gone. He couldn't help but let the tears fall down his face. He was sad and crying, yes, but he wasn't having a breakdown like his mother was. Rocky felt bad for his mother. She and Ross were the closest, ,and he knew that it was killing her inside. He wanted to wrap his arms around her body and never let go, but his father had already fulfilled that roll.

They all stopped when they were face to face with Ross and Ratliff. Since the two of them were lovers, both families decided that it would be easier to have it together. They placed both boys inside a black metallic casket. The inside had yellow lining, and it was the perfect thing for them both. Flowers were placed around both bodies, and their faces looked so gentle together.

Rydel and Ryland looked into the casket, and they could both feel the tears wearing on their eyes. They couldn't hold back anymore. It was real at this point. Ross and Ratliff were gone, and there was nothing they could do to get them back. Rydel let her lips slide to Ross's cheek, and she placed a gentle kiss on the cold skin. She pulled away before letting her hand lay on Ratliff's cheek. She jerked it back and just let out more tears. The skin was ice cold.

Rocky and Riker stood beside Rydel and Ryland. They could see the hurt of their sister, and they wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but they had the task of carrying the bodies to the hearse. They didn't want to send their brother off, but they knew it was the right and honorable thing to do.

Rydel wiped the tears from her eyes before taking the journey back to her seat with her mother. She was stopped when she felt Calum wrap his arms around her. She needed comfort. He whispered soothing words in her ear before making his way down the chapel where the Lynch men stood.

Riker, Rocky, Mark, Ryland, and Calum all gripped hands. They had to be there for each other, and they knew that it was going to be hard without the two of them, but it had to be done. They listened to the music, and they watched as the last person walked by their bodies. They tightened their grips before raising their right hands and pushing the lid of the casket down. Ross and Ratliff were gone, and nothing could bring them back.

The men gripped the sides of the casket, and they wasted no time in moving the casket from the chapel to the hearse. It was an emotionally painful task, but they knew it had to be done. The back doors of the hearse closed, and Rocky collaseped to the ground. He couldn't hold it any longer. He wanted his brothers back. That's right, Ratliff was his brother. He closed his eyes, and he just let the tears fall from his eyes.

He didn't care who saw him or what they thought. He had lost his brothers, and there was nothing that could ever make him get over the feeling of that.

Riker felt the tears spurge from his eyes as he saw the hearse drive away. He broke down right beside his brother and cried his eyes out. He, too, wanted his brother back, but he knew he couldn't have them. Riker wiped his eyes when he heard the rumbling of engines. He gripped Rocky's arm and brought him for his tears. The funeral was over, but now it was time to actually say goodbye at the burial plot.

Goodbye. Goodbye. It was just a word. A word that held so much meaning. Rocky was tired of saying goodbye. He had to say goodbye to Ross, Ratliff, Laura, and his life. He was tired of the word. He was tired of hospitals, and he was tired of the people that tried to hurt his family. He wanted to know if all of this was just some sick joke. A game show. Something that they could all look back on in the future. He wanted to believe that, but he just couldn't. Rocky strapped his seat belt across his body, and he just cried. He didn't care who saw him or what they thought. He was grieving, and that was the only thing he knew to do.

Riker placed the keys in the ignition, and the engine roared to life. They were both crying, and it looked like they weren't going to let up anytime soon. The two bots cried the entire route to the grave site.

The cars parked alongside the hearse at the site. No one wanted to get out, and that was obvious. As soon as everyone arrived at the site, no one got out of their cars. They were all inside them trying to gather themselves.

Laura was the first go get out of the car. She had rode with Calum. She wiped her eyes one last time before making her way to the seats that were settled under a white awning. Rocky saw his fiancé and immediately rushed from the car. They were still getting married, but it was going to be some later. No one had the heart to be sad and jump to being happy. Rocky took a seat next to Laura, and he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and just closed her eyes.

The minister waited for everyone to approach from their cars. They were all a mess, and it was just so sad. Looking at it now, Stormie was glad that she opted not to film this. If just family and friends were this sad imagine how sad the entire world would be. She didn't want to be responsible for causing word wide sadness.

The minster looked across the land of graves, and he could see the tears and sadness of the family and friends. It was the worst part of his job. He hated seeing the sadness, but he knew he had to do what had to be done. He pulled a bible from his pocket and raised it to the sky. He closed his eyes tight before speaking.

He opened his eyes and spoke with a gentle voice.

"We now raise our hands to say goodbye to Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff"

Tears began to fall from everyone on the venue. The men gripped the side of the casket, and placed atop the wooden box. They stepped away, and when the cords snapped, they knew that there was no way of getting them back. This was a burial, and Ross and Ratliff were really gone.

* * *

Months had passed since they last said goodbye to Ross and Ratliff. Although everyone was still sad about the fact that they were 'gone' they still had a wedding to get too.

Laura stopped at the end of the alter. She looked up, and she was met by the most beautiful brown eyes. She loved Rocky and everything about him. She took a step back and picked up the ring that rested in her hand. She looked towards the minster for guidance, and she got a slow nod.

She pulled Rocky's hand up and smiled. She slid the ring down his finger and spoke.

"With this ring, I wed thee. I promise to love only you, and be faithful to you. I promise to love you and to cherish you and to be there in sickness and health. There's no one I love more than you, and I want our loud to stand out from the rest."

Rocky felt the tears burning in the back of his eyes. He had never heard anything as beautiful as that. He gripped Laura's hand and slid the ring down her finger. He opened his eyes and spoke.

"Laura, with this ring I thee wed. I promise to love you and only you, to hold you at night, to cherish you and to protect you. I promise to love through sickness and health, and I promise I only give myself to you. There's nothing more that I wanted to do other than become your husband, and now that dream is coming true.

The audience awed at the words that came from Rocky's mouth. It was just perfect. He was going to have the girl of his dreams, and he was going to live an amazing life. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that Ross and Ratliff weren't around the witness the scene. He wanted his brother to find love and get married. He wanted his brother to be happy, and he wanted everything to be okay. All thought were wiped away when he heard the minster five words. The most important words anyone could ever hear.

"You may kiss your bride."

Rocky leaned forward, and he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Laura's body. He could feel her hair flowing down her back, and he was loving the feel of her body against his. He let his finger lift her chin up, and he placed a smooth gentle, tender kiss to her lips. It wasn't a peck. It was something more; something more than a peck, but less than a make out. Rocky didn't know what it was, but it was perfect. It was the perfect kiss to go with the perfect day. A day that he thought he would never see.

He pulled away from Laura's body and he turned to the audience. His entire family was there. Everyone accept Ross and Ratliff. Even Raini was there. Somehow Calum got over his feeling for Ross when he was buried, and that opened the door to his and Raini's relationship. Calum didn't care that he was raising someone else's baby or the fact that Raini cheated on him. He had a beautiful daughter, and she mad the perfect addition to their family.

Calum smiled when he saw his sons walk towards him. They were dressed to perfection, and it was the perfect way to end the day. He had his wife Raini, his handsome sons, Kyle and Bradley, and his beautiful daughter, Kylie. Life was finally taking a turn for the best.

Everyone had just what they wanted, and it was perfect. Even though Ross and Ratliff were gone, Life moved on. No one could sit around and grieve about the fact that they were gone. They had to move on to bigger and better things like expanding R5. Yep, they kept the name. Ross and Ratliff were originally parts of the band, and just because it was only three of them didn't mean anything.

Laura and Rocky walked down the aisle and there was nothing better than the feeling that coursed through his body. He turned his head and whispered into Laura's ear.

"I'm so obsessed with you."

* * *

**The End**


	11. Epilogue

**yeah, i lied. dont ever believe a thing i post up here in these ANs. I couldnt help myself. the sequel will be called revealed, and it just so happens to be the first chapter is the epilogue of obsessed**

* * *

Ross smiled as he held Ratliff close. He had watched the entire wedding. It was so beautiful. He couldn't help but cry at the sight. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Ratliff's lips. He loved the boy with everything he had. Ross hated lying to his family, and he hated dragging Ratliff into it, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't do it by himself. He needed to tell someone else.

He could deal with the secret, being away from his family, and staging deaths. It hurt him to bits, but he signed a contract. He signed a legal binding agreement, and there was nothing that he could do. Disney wouldn't let him get away from it, and there was no way he could bring his entire family into it. He closed his eyes.

He had to tell someone else. He had to bring another member of the Lynch family into this. It was more than a game. It was a mission. He couldn't tell them where he was or what he doing just yet, but he could let them know he still loved them. He needed them to at least know he loved them.

Maia smiled as she wiped the sweat from her face. She hated the sun, but she was in the best place of her life. There was no place like Hawaii with the best girlfriend anyone could have. She turned her head, and she smiled towards Kelly. She loved the girl with everything she had, and she would do anything to protect her.

She hated the fact that she had to do all the things she had to do, but it was what she had to do. She couldn't get out of it. When she signed the contract to do Teen Beach Movie, she signed up for this. She hated lying, but she knew it would only make it more real. They needed that dramatic effect.

Noah sighed as he thought about the events that took place. He hated raping Rydel, and he hated lying, and leaving his daughter behind, but he didn't have a choice. The people that were behind this didn't care about how it looked while it was going on. The only thing that worried about was how it was going to look when it was all revealed. It was just something that couldn't be undone.

He let the waves of the California water move across his body. He never signed up for this, but it was his job. It was his income, and he couldn't quit. Like the other, he was signed to a contract as well, and he couldn't get out of it. Noah loed doing Austin & Ally, but now he wish he would have never done the show.

It's only complicating his life, and it's not what he wanted to do. He moved into shore, and he smile at the girl he saw before her. She was the leader. The one that Disney hired to oversee it all. He hated the fact that she had to this because she was really a sweet girl.

She had a job and obligations too. She couldn't lose the income she hated because what she made with Switched At Birth, wasn't near enough to support her needs. She could live off just that. That's why when Disney came knocking, she signed away on the dotted line. With this contact she was making triple what she was with the ABC show.

"Vanessa, can we leave now?" Noah asked.

Vanessa smiled down towards her lover and nodded. She knew they needed to get as far away as possible. None of them could risk getting caught. It would jeopardize the entire operation. They needed time. The right amount of time. They wanted to tell their families, but they had to wait until the right time.

It pained them all that everything they had ran into was fake, but it had to be done. They wanted to reveal all, but it wasn't going to happen. It was just something that they didn't like. They all wanted out, but it wasn't going to happen, but this had been planned since the premiere of Austin & Ally.

They all had some idea of what was happening. They thought it would be interesting, but now they just wanted out. They all felt bad about lying to their families, and staging deaths. Now was just a time for the truth to be revealed.

Ross stood from his position atop the building. He gripped Ratliff close to him. He knew what he needed. He needed two more people. People that mattered to the operation. He sighed and sighed again. No matter how much he hated it, he needed to bring his parents in. He needed Mark and Stormie. They were the backbone, and now they were needed.

Ross pulled the phone from his back pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He wanted so badly to just dial Rocky or Riker, but he knew he couldn't. He stopped when he reached his mother's contact. He pressed down on the envelope button, and a new message opened up.

He let his fingers tap across the screen, and he pulled away and sighed when it was done. He let his eyes move over his words, and he had the funny feeling that he was getting way too deep within this operation. He couldn't keep the lying game up. He needed an escape. He turned his head towards Ratliff and smiled.

He knew just what had to be done. He needed to finish this with Disney, and he needed to get his life on track. If he ever made it out, this would be the last thing he ever did with the company. He enjoyed Austin & Ally, but now things were getting outrageous. He couldn't possibly be on a Disney show where he faked his own death, hurt his family, and lied to the whole world. It was just something he couldn't handle.

As soon as this was all said and done with, he knew that the truth would be revealed. And when it is revealed, everything will come creeping from the cracks.


End file.
